The present invention relates to diagnostic product tracing. More particularly, the present invention relates to trace value correlation with data field declarations.
Monitoring and debug software tools provide diagnostic capabilities for evaluation of run-time issues with software products and systems that are under test. Certain monitoring and debug software generate traces that document execution sequences of the system under test. The traces represent a chronological audit trail of events that occur within the system.